Him and Her
by AvadaKedavraToBarbie
Summary: He is a player, a gang leader, the ultimate bad boy of Goode high school. She is a rich,studious girl. They lead lives as different as the two poles. It seems impossible that they will ever cross paths . But...you never know if the Fates have something planned...
1. Prologue

**Hello guys, this is the prologue of my story Him and Her . The story officially begins from the nxt chapter. I hope u like it.**

* * *

" _Annabeth_ " the boy shouted as he ran towards the truck that was slowly easing its way out of the parking lot. Inside the truck, a blonde girl lay motionless. She did not move but her grey eyes looked pleadingly at the boy running towards her. He was almost there...the girl extended her hand as the boy extended his. Their fingertips touched...they were _so close...so cl_ \- Suddenly the truck increased its speed. It had reached the freeway. The girl's fingers brushed once more against the boy's before the distance between them extended. The girl could have cried from frustration. She had _almost escaped!_

Even this far away, she could hear the heart shattering scream of the boy.

She closed her eyes. _I love you,Percy._

* * *

 **Ok guys,I'm sry for the shortness of the chapter. But I promise u can he nxt chaps will be much longer.**

 **Until next time.**

 **AvadaKedavraToBarbie**


	2. She Has A Usual Morning

**Hey guys , this is my first fan fiction and I am only thirteen years old...so pls don't go easy on me...correct me as much as u wanna...I want to be a good writer and constructive criticism is welcome...also u will notice that i will use the phrase 'as usual' a lot...the reason will becomeclear to u as u read on...anyway so on with the story...**

 **Disclaimer : I dnt own Percy Jackson...sob.**  
* line break*

 _"Love doesn't make the world go 'round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile." - Franklin P. Jones_

* * *

Annabeth

Riiiiing! I got up to the sound of my alarm clock. It was seven in the morning. I sighed - another day of boring school. Don't get me wrong - I love studying , but at Goode High , they teach what I have already learnt by heart. Plus , there's more of the typical high school drama going on than studies...though I don't usually take notice of all those things. I got up started my usual routine. I took a shower , brushed my teeth , threw on my usual attire , a t shirt and a pair of denim shorts and _tried_ to brush my mop of blonde curls...emphasis on tried. I took my backpack and headed down to the kitchen. My mom, Athena and my dad , Frederick had already left for work , as usual . I finished my breakfast and started to walk towards my school. It wasn't far from home so I reached it quickly . Goode High was just another typical high school in New York. It had the usual groups too - nerds, jocks , sluts etc. As I entered, I was greeted by my friend Thalia (again, as usual ) . "Hey Annie." She greeted me like she does every day. I glared at her , " Don't call me Annie." She laughed and started walking with me towards my locker. I took my books out and was talking with Thalia when _his_ voice came from behind me " Well well , what a surprise ! For once , Annabeth Chase is talking instead of studying." I sigh , there is only one thing left in my usual morning , I think as I turn around to face _him_. Percy Jackson was the biggest player , heartbreaker and bad boy of the school. He literally had girls falling at his feet all the time. Oh , and did I mention that he was the leader of the most feared gang in New York ? " Go to hell Jackson " I reply to him as I take in his appearance - green t shirt , black leather jacket , worn out jeans and converse . My eyes move up to his face and stare at him defiantly. He'll not be able to do a thing to me by just bullying and sneering. But at the same time, there is an unusual feeling in the pit of my stomach. I choose to ignore. I'm probably tensed about today's AP Pshych test. "Where do you think we are , Chase ?" He replies and walks away smirking. Beside me , Thalia growls " One day , I swear I will - " but I don't really pay attention to her. Everything was going as usual in my normal morning , then what was this unusual feeling that I felt when I saw Percy ?

* * *

 **So yeah , there is the first chapter of Him and Her . Let me know what i thought of it and pls review...the next chappie will** **be up in a few days. Bye for now!Di**


	3. He has a Normal ( though not usual) Mor

**Hola guys . So this chapter is in the memory of those who died during 9/ 11. I went to Ground Zero and felt so sad when I saw the monument with all those names on. Anyway thank u everyone for ur reviews. Woah , this one's a huge one compared to the last chappie. Above thousand, my god I'm so happy:) . So, i have a question. Should I make Percy older than Annabeth? Let me know ok? Anyway, here's the next chapter of Him and Her...enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer : Unfortunately , I dnt own PJO.**  
 _"I have sadness in me. I have anger in me. I have heartbreak in me." - Ellen DeGeneres_

* * *

Percy

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT !" I woke up to the sound of cursing and shouting. A minute later Gabe banged on the door of my cupboard , sorry , my room. " He was a pudgy man with piggy , mean eyes and his face looked like he had a hangover, which wasn't unusual , considering that he came home , drunk , late every night. I shivered as I touched the cut on my left cheek that he gave me last night. "Coming Gabe " I murmured and stood up to get out of my cupboard. I could barely stand up there . But it's the only place where I could think peacefully . I smiled ruefully . _Peaceful_ , that was how my life was before my father got lost in the mountains . And my mother - well , it hurt me to even think about her. "Stop getting sappy Jackson" . I scolded myself, "this is the way life is now and you have to deal with Gabe till you are eighteen." I took a deep breath and got out of my cupboard . _Time to face Gabe's wrath_. As soon as I entered the living room , which was always cluttered with cigarette butts and broken beer bottles and whatnot , Gabe started shouting at me . He started his usual lecture about how worthless I was and how unlucky he was to be stuck with me. " The feeling is mutual." I thought to myself . After some time ,he slumped down on the couch after telling me to clean the room , make food for him and bring beer for him from the supermarket nearby when I got back from school . Apparently he would be gone when I came back from school and wanted to see everything in tip-top shape when he got back . Turned out he was having a party with his poker buddies at night. I got my backpack and got out of the apartment as fast as I could. Huh , today's started pretty normally , I thought . Gabe didn't even thrown one beer bottle at me. But I supposed he will make it up before his poker buddies came tonight. I gritted my teeth. I hated being Gabe's personal servant/punch bag but there was nothing I could do about it. Even if I called the police on him , who was going to believe Percy Jackson, leader of the most feared gang of New York ? I pushed these thoughts out of myself and put on a cocky face as I neared Goode High school. School was the only place where I wasn't bullied by anyone . At school , I was Percy Jackson - the greatest player, heartbreaker and bad boy . I bullied other students to take out all my pent- up rage upon them. I broke girls' hearts just to keep my gang leader / bad boy image. I couldn't afford anyone to know that I was just a boy who was forced to join the gang by his stepfather and was continuously abused at home. If anyone came to know that, Gabe promised me that he would kill both me and the person. I was greeted by Grover, Nico , Leo, Beckendorf and Jason my friends and fellow gang members when I entered the school compounds . They greeted me with a chorus of " Hey man" s and "'sup?"s . " Percy , what happened to your left cheek?" Leo asked me . "Ahhh, nothing man . Just got into a little one- on - one fight with Castellan. No need to worry . I beat him." I replied,putting on a fake smirk. Luke Castellan, another player and a rival gang leader . Just saying his name left a bitter taste in my mouth. They nodded but Grover didn't look convinced. I searched for something to turn the attention away from myself and grinned when I spotted a familiar head of blonde curls." Oh , look there. It's Chase . What do you say we go and bother her a bit." We approached Annabeth Chase and her friend Thalia with wicked grins on our faces. " Well well , what a surprise! For once , Annabeth Chase is talking instead of studying." I said in mock surprise as the others snickered behind me . I heard her sigh and she turned around to face me. Suddenly, my breath caught as I locked eyes with her. She looked beautiful with her blonde princess curls and her striking , big grey eyes and her - whoa whoa whoa, what the hell are you thinking Jackson. I said to myself. You can't afford to think like that . I pushed the thought out of my head and replied " Where do you think we are?" Then we walked away smirking . Out of nowhere, I felt a hand clutching my arm . "Hey Percy" Drew, one of the school sluts drawled out . "There's a janitor's closet nearby . What do you say we ditch the class and have some fun in there." She makes a face which is supposed to be seductive, but instead makes her look like a constipated duckling. I thought about saying no. But then reminded myself that I had to keep up my reputation as a bad boy. " Sure " I gave her a smile that made most of them swoon," Why not?" But,as I kept walking towards the janitor's closet , there was an odd feeling in my stomach. " Huh " I thought " This is weird." My day had started out pretty normally. Then what was this abnormal feeling at the pit of my stomach when I saw Annabeth ?

* * *

 **Well , let me know what u thought of it. By The way , I jst came back from America. It was an awesome country. Let me know what you think , 'kay? And pls pls pls review. U dnt know how happy they make me.**


	4. Author's Note

**Guys,just a quick note to let u know. I have started a poll to determine whether Percy should be older than Annabeth. Plus , I didn't get any reviews so u all must have** ** _hated_** **that last chapter...huh? I thought u would like this story. Anyway...if I get to know whether u ppl want Percy to be older than Annabeth...I'll go with the story accordingly... If I dnt , I'll have 2 options**  
 **One. Keep on writing as I want to**  
 **Two. Crawl into a hole and stay there**  
 **I dnt know what I am going to choose**  
 **Anyway,I'm being all gloomy and probably making u gloomy too...sry**  
 **Peace out!**  
 **AvadaKedavraToBarbie**


	5. She Gets A Surprise

**Guys thank u everyone for those reviews . Special thanks to Antisocial Idiot out there. I have decided to make Percy older than Annabeth. Oh and has anyone read the Divergent trilogy? I jst finished the first book and i think FourTris is jst so cute. Plus , I hate Peter. And is it real that Tris is gonna die? That can't happen,right?**  
 **Ooops,I'm rambling again...sry**  
 **Let's jst get on with the 3rd chapter of Him and Her...**  
 **Disclaimer: Don't own what Rick Riordan ow** ns...

* * *

Annabeth

"Good morning class. Today I'm going to assign you your projects for History." Said Mr. Brunner,our history teacher. He was a middle-aged man,with thinning brown hair, bushy eyebrows, intense brown eyes and a scruffy beard. He was,however forced to be in a wheelchair since his lower half got paralyzed in a car accident . Mr. Brunner was not only my teacher,but also a family friend since he and my mother used to work in the same architecture company,from where he had to retire after the accident. Now this year,I've decided to do something that has not been done before. I'm going to partner each of you with someone from the 12th grade,who are one year senior to you. That way you will also be able to learn about what is done in their grade." Groans and excited whispers filled the class. I sighed, firstly, I wasn't very good at interacting with people. Secondly, I was way ahead of my grade. "Omg, that means Percy is going to be with us!" An excited girl beside me squealed. I face palmed. Oh no! I had forgotten that Jackson was in the 12th grade. I wonder what would happen if he was partnered with a girl. He would probably date her for a week,and leave her broken hearted after that. What a jerk! I thought as my eyebrows furrowed. But he was not always like this. The Percy I knew in my childhood was sweet and happy and then,all of a sudden, he just changed completely. I was brought back from my thoughts as Mr. Brunner started to say," The subject of your project will be any one aspect of an ancient civilization. You will meet and talk with your partners and decide what you will do. And, talking about partners-" he fished a piece of paper out of his pocket"-they are already assigned to each one of you." There were groans from the whole class as Thalia and I frowned . Mr. Brunner always let us choose our own partners and Thalia and I always partnered with each other. This was...odd. Anyway, as Mr. Brunner started calling out names,I drifted off to my past again.

 _-Flashback-_  
 _I sat on the ground sadly. I was close to tears. It was my first day of middle school and a girl had called me 'a dumb blonde' . I didn't understand why she was so cruel to me. I had done nothing to her! But after hearing that I was just 'a dumb blonde',all the children had gone away. Nobody had wanted to be friends with me. Suddenly, a shadow fell over me and I looked up. It was a boy,not much older than me. Probably a year older. He had jet -black,messed -up hair and bright sea-green eyes. He was grinning from ear to ear though his expression softened when he saw me. "Hey,what's wrong?" He asked. I didn't reply. I didn't want him to think that I was a cry-baby. When I kept silent,he crouched down do that his face was level with mine. He gave me his hand "I'm Percy Jackson." I was taken aback. All those kids had pushed me away and suddenly he was wanting to be my friend? I was bit suspicious. But after a while, I shook his hand and smile shyly, "I'm Annabeth. Annabeth Chase."_  
 _-End of flashback-_  
I was,once again,brought out of my reverie when Thalia nudged me. I realized  
that it was her turn to know who her partner was. Mr. Brunner read out " Thalia Grace and Malcolm Chase" and our faces lit up. Even if she couldn't work with me she could at least come to our house. We both smiled at each other.  
Now that Thalia's name had been called,I wondered who my partner would be. Would they be rude or polite? Friendly or distant? Would they leave me to do all the work while they had fun or something. Well, all my questions were answered when Mr. Brunner called out me and my partner 's name. I froze.  
He had said _" Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson."_

* * *

 **Whew! This was a big chappie! Well , let me know what u thought of it by clicking that nice little review button down there. 'kay?**  
 **Bye!**


	6. He Recounts

**Heeeyyyy...how are u all? Ok,first of all I want to start by saying thanks to all those ppl who reviewed,following,and favorited my story. Secondly, i forgot to give a quote in the last chapter. I'll try to remember that. Thirdly, Malcolm Chase is Annabeth's older brother here. I forgot to mention that. This is why they were happy. But I guess u already know that,huh?**  
 **Ok now that all the matters are settled,here is the next chapter of Him and Her...**

 _"I'm sad,angry,mad,hurt and confused. But you know what? I'll put on a happy face. It will hurt but I'll survive."- Unknown_

* * *

Percy 

"Yo Percy, did you hear it? Brunner's gonna make us work with juniors." Shouted Leo as he pushed his way through the crowd. I frowned. I knew we were supposed to work on a project for Mr. Brunner,but I didn't know this. I thought I would just scare some nerd into doing it for me. Chiron Brunner was an old friend of my father's and had been practically like a second father to me since he...well, I liked to believe that he was simply lost and would come back. But now that hope inside me had gone away. I had accepted the truth. My father was dead. _Stop moving away from the topic Percy,_ I reminded myself. I focused on the subject that had been on my mind before. Mr. Brunner had always let us work on our projects by ourselves or with partners we chose. He had never done anything like this before. This was...odd.  
By this time, Leo had reached me and started waving his hands in front of my face excitedly," You know who my partner is? It's Calypso,the hot girl from 11th grade. Oh,man, I'm gonna have so much fun with her." "That's good Leo.", I said distractedly," I'm just gonna go see who my partner is,ok?" Leo's face changed,  
"Um, Perce,that's what I actually came to tell you. You see,you're partners with-"  
"Me" came a voice from behind,"You're partners with me, Jackson." I stiffened,I would know that voice anywhere in the world.  
 _I was partnered with Annabeth Chase._  
 **(A/N : I so wanted to finish this here. But I love you too much ;). Also,I know that being partnered with somebody of a higher class is weird. But just go with the flow. 'kay?)**  
I sighed. Just my luck that I was partners with her. I turn around and put on my façade,"So I hope you're going to finish that project in time,huh?" She looked at me,confused "Only me? What about you?" I smirked,putting my face close to her."Did you really think I was going to work?" I whispered and smirked again when she shivered. _This was going well_. Suddenly,I couldn't help but notice that she had a nice smell of lemons and vanilla around her. I snapped out of it, _what the hell?_ I thought and continued with what I was telling her," Listen to me Annabeth,I am a gang leader. You are just a nerd. Nerds are the ones who do all those lame things. Gang leaders have a lot more to worry about than puny projects and getting straight A's. You get that?". Annabeth's face turned red with anger as she pushed me away. "Yeah?" She shouted, "Like how to raid the next store or how to rob innocent people in alleyways?" I flinched mentally, even though my façade was tough, her words still hurt. "You are such a jerk, Jackson"- she spat my name out."You think you're such a great person? Well, sorry to break the news to you, but you're just a shitbag. You don't care about other people at all." I took a sharp breath in and something broke inside me with those didn't know anything about me and here she was going on telling me what I was. Sure, I had started acting like a since more than ever since _that_ incident and she probably had every right to think of me like that,since I abandoned her,but I didn't care. By now the whole corridor was silent and all eyes were on us. I looked her in the eyes and leaned down so that my nose was touching hers." Don't talk about things that you don't know,Annabeth. You might think that you are a know-it-all, but you know nothing about me. So, I suggest that you keep your mouth shut." Then, I turned on my heel and walked away, leaving her standing, stunned, in the middle of a crowded hallway.  
 **( A.N. I also thought of finishing here, but that would have become too short)**

* * *

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Lapse~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I sat by the lake in Central park. It was midday,so the place wasn't crowded. Most people were either at work or in school. I had ditched school and come here after that row with Annabeth. I sat under a tree beside the lake. People seldom came here and this was the place where my dad used to bring me when I was young. It somehow made me feel connected to dad. I came here whenever I needed to be alone or clear my head. I saw the ducks play in the water as I remembered that day I had left Annabeth.  
 _Flashback-_  
 _It had been two months since my father had died,and mom had already married another guy. I couldn't believe that she had moved on so quickly, but then she explained to me that we needed the man's money to survive. So,now there was a fat man named Gabe Ugliano sitting on our couch and drinking beer. He was nice to us for the first thirty seconds we met him. Then, he started ordering my mom and me around. I had hated this man from the start, but when he slapped my mom's ass while she was going towards the refrigerator to bring another beer for him, that totally made me lose my temper. "Don't you dare do that to my mom." I shouted,walking over to him. He didn't flinch, as I expected him to. But instead, slowly got up and suddenly twisted my arm behind and held me in a tight grip. I shouted in pain. Tho man was way more strong than I had thought. "Not so brave now,are you?" He said. Then he whispered in my ear,"I want you to join my gang and break off all contacts with your friends." My eyes widened. Mom had married a gang leader. "Never,who are you to order me to do that?" I shouted, trying to break free from his grasp. But he was way too strong."Oh you might not obey my orders. But you'll certainly obey hers." He turned towards my mom,"Tell him to do it or else he gets hurt even more." He shouted. I looked at her desperately. She was too sweet and gentle to stand up to Gabe and I knew she was going too give in." Do it Percy, please." She begged me," If you don't want to do it for yourself,at least so it for me. Please." By now my mom had tears pouring down her cheek. I sighed, I couldn't say no to her. "Fine." I glared at Gabe," What do you want me to do?." He chuckled darkly, "As I said, you will join my gang,you'll do as I say, you'll not tell anyone about what goes on in this house and break off all contacts with all your friends. If you don't-" his voice took on a darker tone-"I'm going to kill every single one of your friends. And I'm serious." I was literally scared of him by that time,and I couldn't do anything except nod. "Now go, I think you have to talk to your friends about something." He said._  
 _As I ran out of the door, I heard him howling with laughter as my mother screamed with anger._  
 _End of flashback-_  
That day was probably one of the more horrible days of my life. That day, I had to push away all my friends out of my life. To cover up my real reason,I had started to put on a bad boy act. For years, I had pushed these thoughts out of my head and concentrated on how to keep that act up. I had tried not to be affected by the looks of hurt that had flashed across my friends faces that day, and later on all the anger they had directed towards me.  
 _Then why did it hurt so much when Annabeth had shouted at me today?_  
I sighed. For the first time, coming to this place had not cleared my head. It only made things look even more complicated.

* * *

 **Whew...this was the 'hugest' chap I've read till now...it took me two days to write,erase and rewrite this chap. Though, this wasn't my best chapter. Anyway, pls review. They give me the encouragement to go on.**  
 **Random question of the day:**  
 **Are you a MCU Fan. If so,who's your favorite marvel superhero?**  
 **Mine is either Iron Man or Black Widow. I like Spiderman and Thor too.**  
 **Byeee for now!**


	7. She isn't Sure

**Hey everyone, ok first of all...I'm really sorry for being so late...but my whole chapter 7 got deleted and I had to rewrite it. Anyway,here u go...you've waited long enough...**

 _"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."_  
 _― Sarah Dessen, The Truth About Forever_

Annabeth

I stomped into the living room and threw my backpack down angrily. My father looked up alarmed. I'm usually a very reserved person. But since that quarrel with Jackson I've been angry like anything. " Everything alright,honey?" That's when I noticed that my dad was back early from work. I hesitated. Should I tell my dad about Percy? Dad _hated_ him. And he had reason to. He's a cop. Plus, not only Percy left me, but he became a jackass cold hearted gang leader. I decided not to. I'm practically an adult now. He didn't need to know everything about me. I smiled,"Nothing dad,just stressed about the exams." Dad raised an eyebrow, but let it pass. We chatted for some time and I went up to my room happily. I hardly ever got to see my parent nowadays and it was good to have a conversation with one of them for more than one minute. But as soon as i got to my room, my good mood vanished. As I checked my phone, I saw that there was a new message that read," Hey Chase, New York's hottest gang leader here." I glared at the message. Though it was from an unknown number, I had a pretty good idea about who had sent it. And there was only one person who could have given my number to him. I quickly searched for Thalia's number and messaged her  
 **Me** : THALIA GRACE...I OFFICIALLY HATE U NOW...HOW DARE U GIVE MY NO. TO HIM ! HIM OF ALL PPL!  
Moments later Thalia sent me a message  
 **Thalia:** U DNT HATE ME ANNIE...I KNOW U DNT...AND WHAT COULD I DO...HE'S MY COUSIN AFTER ALL  
 **Me** : NOW HE'S GOING TO CONSTANTLY PESTER ME...THAT ********...AND DNT CALL ME ANNIE  
 **Thalia** : OK,ANNIE  
 **Me** : UGGHH!  
I then looked at my phone and saw that Percy had sent me another pm  
 **Jackson the asshole** : So,how's the project going Chase? U better finish it in time.  
I bristled with anger. How dare he speak to me like that when he's not going to do a single thing.  
 **Me** : U COME TO MY PLACE RIGHT NOW. I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING. NO EXCUSES.  
 **Jackson the asshole** : Oh yeah,what r u gonna do I I dnt come,huh?  
I frowned. Not much could threaten Percy Jackson. So, I went to drastic measures.  
 **Me** : I'll come to yours.  
Yeah ,his house would probably reek of smoke and beer and ahem...things would be lying around. But I was desperate. I had to complete this project some way or the other. There was no response from his side for a minute. Finally,my phone beeped.  
 **Jackson the asshole** : Fine,I'm coming.  
I smirked. But I was confused. Why didn't Percy want to me to go to his house. "Oh well" I thought," He probably wouldn't want me to see his gang business going on there. But then another thought occurred to me. What was i going to do once my dad saw Percy? As I thought of ways in which I could prevent him from killing Percy, my dad suddenly poked his head through my door. "Honey, I have to go. Duty calls." He said with an apologetic grin. "It's fine dad,don't worry." I smiled.

Problem solved.

Five minutes after dad's car had pulled out of the doorway, my doorbell rang. I opened the door to reveal Percy Jackson with his usual cocky smirk. "Hello Jackson" I remarked icily. "Hey, Chase, looking good." Ignoring the way my stomach fluttered at his compliment I rolled my eyes," Please you aren't that pathetic that you'll be flirting with me. Are you?" I invited him inside. Suddenly I turned around,"Wait a minute. How did you know my address? I didn't give it to you." He smiled,a real genuine smile that I hadn't seen on his face for a long time. "Well, you don't expect me to forget the place where I had built my first tree house,do you?" I froze. _He remembered_. He remembered us as 7 year olds with big smiles on our faces, working together to make a tree house on the cherry tree in our backyard. I felt a wave of different emotions rise up in my chest-happiness,sadness,anger,nostalgia and so many others. But I kept silent. Percy seemed to have noticed the tension in the air. So he scratched the back of his neck and said," Let's go inside,huh? I want to get this over with." I sighed. He was back to his normal self again.

We sat at the dining table as I started to explain my idea about the project to him. "The topic is to do the project on any one aspect of an ancient civilization. So which civilization do you want to do?" Percy rolled his eyes. "Do you seriously think I bother about it? Do whatever you wanna do Chase. I just came here because otherwise you would've gone to my place. And I'm sure you wouldn't have liked that." He kicked his feet up on the table and smirked annoyingly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself down and said,"I was thinking about doing the mythologies and gods of the ancient Greeks. I think they're kinda cool."  
I expected Percy to laugh at me. But instead,he took his feet down and leaned forward,his emerald eyes sparkling with excitement." No way, I love those mythologies too!" I was a bit taken aback. He looked so much like a boy right now- his eyes shining,a true smile on his face and his messy hair falling into his eyes. Suddenly,he seemed to realize what he had just said and blushed. Trying to act nonchalant, he leaned back into his chair and took his old position again. "Right um-"  
"Why did you do it?" My question surprised both of us. The question I had been trying to ask him for years - it just, sprang out of my mouth.  
Percy stiffened visibly."Do what, _Annabeth_?". I sucked in a deep had called me Annabeth, not Chase like he usually did. The last time I had heard him call me Annabeth was perhaps seven years ago. I tried to keep my voice from shaking, "You know what I'm talking about." Percy pushed his chair away and stood up abruptly,"I should get going. Bye Chase."And with that he walked away from me. I sat frozen in my chair as I heard the front door slam shut. Once Percy was gone, I let out a frustrated scream. I had been so close to getting the answer that I've been wanting for years. But,as soon as I had asked the question, Percy had clammed up. I went up to my room and laid on my bed. Why was I thinking so much about him anyway? I was supposed to hate Percy Jackson...Percy Jackson with his cocky attitude,that good-for-nothing smirk, the bad boy personality, that handsome face, beautiful green eyes- wait what? Why did these kind of thoughts come into my head as soon as I thought of him (which I've been doing a lot lately)? He always made me confused these days.  
I took a deep breath. He was Percy Jackson. He had been friends with me when we were young. But had pushed me away when we were ten years old. He was a gang leader now who played with everyone's feelings,just like he had played with mine. I should hate Percy Jackson. There was no way I could have feelings for him. There was no way could I fall for him.

 _Could I ?_

 ** _A_ lright there's chapter 7 for u...once again,I'm sorry for the delay. But tell me one thing. Am I going too fast? I need hr advice guys...let me know what you think by reviewing,huh? Thanks**  
 **Random Question:**  
 **What is ur fav band?**  
 **Mine is One Direction. They are jst awweeesoommee...Any Directioners out there? ?**  
 **Bye!**


	8. The Warriors-His Gang Business

**Me: "Umm hey-*avoids the flaming ball of fire thrown by readers*- guys,ok I'm sry for *ducks to avoid a shoe* being so late. But there was a really big festival going on in my state and I was caught in the preparations. And now it's over *sob? * and I have to study for my finals. So I'm really really sry. Ok? Anyway,here u go"**  
 **Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson...NOT**

 _" The speed of the gang lies in the speed of the leader." -Mary Kay Ash_

* * *

Percy

Uggggggggghhhhh! I was furious with myself. How could I do this? How could I open up to her? Annabeth Chase, of all people? Why did I even go yo her place. I kept telling myself it was because I didn't want her coming to my place and seeing Gabe but there was something other than that. There was an inexplicable force pulling me towards the place where I practically spent my entire childhood- laughing, playing and growing up with Annabeth. Today, when I was entering that house about seven years later, I felt an odd sense of comfort. It was as if I was away- away from all the gang business and gun fights and Gabe's beatings. It was as if I had gone back in time and I was a kid again,without a care in the world, teasing Annabeth as usual.

 _Annabeth._

That name seemed to swirl around my head almost constantly. She had started to take a place in my daily life recently. For years I had tried to shut her out,in fears of hurting her and now she was back again. It was scary how much I was affected by her. After becoming a gang member,I had learnt to turn my heart into stone. Nobody could affect me that easily. I sighed."Stop it Percy, she doesn't think of you as her friend anymore. You both have two different lives. She's rich,pretty and smart. After high school, she'll probably go to a good university,get a good job and settle down with some rich businessman. Meanwhile,you will continue to live here and take care of the gang,living this shitty excuse of life until you will become the next Gabe Ugliano." I shuddered at that last part. So that would be my fate. I didn't have enough money to go to college and I would probably have to save it all to send Estelle someplace good,where she would be happy and safe. I couldn't drag her into this.

I was brought back to the world by my phone blaring 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams'. I accepted the call from Grover and greeted him. "Hey, G-Man." I asked." What's up?" His response was far from what I had expected. "Percy, bad news. One of our members got into a quarrel with the Bullets and now there's a full-on fistfight going on near HQ. Come ASAP." I cursed and ran towards my apartment quickly. The Bullets were our rival gang. Once I reached there, I pulled out my black Harley Davidson and sat on it. _Let's do this_ , I thought as I the engine roared to life.

I flew through the busy streets of New York and ran a few red lights before I arrived at my destination. Our gang was called The Warriors and our HQ was in north Brooklyn. I heard sounds of cheering and grunting as I neared the place. Sounds like a pretty large crowd,I thought to myself. _Let's show them who's the boss._  
Grover was waiting for me in front of the alley. I frowned as I took in his worried and pale face. "That bad?" I asked. "Worse than you think." He said as the crowd came into view."Nico and Leo are already hurt." Anger flared up in my chest and I took my revolver out. I seldom used it but kept it with me in case it came in handy. I raised it and fired two shots into the sky.

Ringing silence. Then...slowly,the crowd turned towards me. I growled as I called out to the person who was behind all of this. "Castellan. I know you're here. So come out and show yourself." Suddenly, the crowd parted and Luke Castellan appeared,smooth as ever."Ah Jackson,finally. I was wondering when you'd come to save your pathetic gang. Clearly,they don't even know the f of fighting." He gestured towards Nico,Leo and some others who were injured. My anger rose even more when I saw the mocking look on Luke's face. "Listen to me Luke." I said, deadly calm. "You can insult me all you want,but you cannot hurt my gang. Because then I'm beat the hell out of you. And that's a promise." For a moment,I could see fear in Luke's eyes,but then he covered it up pretty quickly. "Oh look" he mocked "Jackson's protecting his little gang-friends. What are you gonna do Jackson? Call your daddy?" I stiffened at his next sentence. "Oh wait, your dad left you and went away,didn't he?"  
 _If only you knew the truth_ , I fumed. By now I was ready to rip his throat out but I kept my cool. "Well then, how about we end it here,once and for all?" I proposed. "A little one-on-one. You wouldn't say no to that,would you?" Out of the corner of my eye,I saw my friends smile. It was a clever move. Luke had to accept the challenge in front of his gang. He couldn't hide behind his boasts and taunts now. I saw fear and anger flicker through his eyes before he gritted his teeth and said angrily,"I accept."

 _Show time_ , I thought as I shed my black leather jacket and we took our positions.

Luke and I circled each other. My arms were raised in a defensive position as I waited for him to attack first. "Scared, Jackson?" He asked me. I mentally rolled my eyes as I replied "You wish." Luke had way too much of an ego. He lashed out first,aiming for my abdomen. I easily avoided it by sidestepping. He attempted an uppercut but I leaned back,making him miss. This continued for a while before he bellowed "Stop playing around Jackson and fight like a real man." ,frustrated and out of breath. I saw Nico smile as he started to understand my plan. Save your energy and make him lose his. I did not reply to Luke but just smiled innocently at him. He narrowed his eyes in anger and raised his fist. I ducked,thinking he was gonna do an uppercut. Suddenly,I felt a huge blow land on my ribs. After a few seconds,my chest erupted in agony. It had been a feint. I cursed as I clutches my chest and bent down. Luke saw his opening and started hitting everywhere he could-some of the old injuries I had-courtesy of Gabe-split open and started to bleed. He kicked my legs out from under me and I landed on my stomach,the pain intensifying. "Honestly,Jackson, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you could do a bit better than this." He taunted me. _He's right Percy_ , a small voice inside my head told me, _you are way better than this. Come on Percy,show him what you've got. Show him what you've got_ , it kept chanting that. I slowly started to stand up. I had to do this- for Nico,Beck,Grover and my entire gang. Ignoring all of my injuries, ignoring all the pain and ignoring all the jeering coming from various sides,I stood up and faced Luke again. "You're right, I am better than that." I smirked. "I was just thinking about the ways in which I could kick your ass."  
Suddenly,everything else faded. It was just me and Luke now. I took the offense and started hitting him-his chest, stomach,legs. I kept going on for a while,withoyt any mercy,just taking out all the anger that had been building up inside me for a while on him.  
When I was finished, Luke looked nothing like the cool and collected blond gang-leader. Instead, he was a bloody mess. I wanted to shout out _We win,dumbasses_ but the pain was too much.

My whole gang came cheering to me,congratulating and thanking and clapping my back. I smiled as much as I could through the agonizing pain which had come back once the adrenaline rush was gone. Suddenly,they lifted me on their shoulders and started to carry me towards headquarters,careful to not hurt me. All of them cheered my name. Even though I was bruised, I let out a breathless and exhilarated laugh. Being in a gang could make you tense,arrogant and bad. _But yeah,it was fun!_

* * *

 **Hey everyone. So what do you think of this chapter? It was my first attempt at writing a fight scene. Also, who do u think is Estelle? Let me know what u thought by reviewing. Pls review,they make me very happy. And now as my finals are coming up,I dnt think I'll be able to post another chapter very soon. Wish me luck. Once again,sry for the long wait.**  
 **Peace out.**  
 **AvadaKedavraToBarbie**


	9. She Gets the Courage To Ask

**okay, i know u were expecting an update on the 1st (those of u hung around,atleast) and i'm very very veryyyy sorry for not being able too update but my phone broke...like,the screen literally cracked while i was on my trek. And it's still not fixed...i'm doing this from a friend's laptop...and then i realized that i was going wayyyy fast than i wanted to...but since nobody wanted to be my beta...i had to dlt the last chappie and fix it as best as i could...i dnt know what i'm gonna do if i dnt get a gd beta...probably discontinue or something...anyway i've bored u for a long time...here u go...**

Annabeth

 _"There's this huge space between us. And it just keeps filling up with things we dont say to each other." - Jane Smith, Mr. And Mrs. Smith._

It was late in the evening when my dad came back from work. I was sitting in my room trying to understand my ( very brief) conversation with Percy when he knocked at my door with a grave face.  
"Hey Dad, what's up?" I asked, opening the door. It wasn't often that either of my parents came up to my room. Needless,to say, I was surprised.

 _What was going on?_

I was told to come down to dinner as we had 'some serious matter to discuss'. When I came down, I was greeted by Athena Chase,the greatest architect in the world,and also... my mom. She had a face identical to that of my father's, thought her gaze was fixated on her phone. _Wow_ , I thought, even Mom's here. _This must be something really serious._  
After we sat down at the table, Mom turned her attention towards Malcolm,my brother. "So Malcolm,what are you planning to do after you finish school.  
Ah, what could be more serious to my workaholic ,career-obsessed parents than planning their kids' future?  
Happiness? _Forget it_. They thought money and fame could buy everything.  
I turned my attention back to the conversation at the table where Malcolm was now telling Mom about his plans to go to Yale. Mom looked pretty satisfied when he finished. _Of course_ , I rolled my eyes, Malcolm, _their perfect son_. "And you Annabeth?" Mom asked me like she couldn't really care less. "Oh,um,well, I was thinking of majoring in architecture at Stanford. I want to be an architect. Like you,you know." I fumbled as i explained my dream. Dad seemed impressed, but Mom just replied with a distracted "That's good." She had gone back to her phone again. Malcolm looked at me sympathetically. I sighed as I got up from the table. _I would never be good enough for Mom._

* * *

~~~~~~~~Time_Lapse~~~~~~~~

The next morning, I walked along the familiar hallways until I reached my history. Thalia didn't come today because she was sick. I prepared myself for another torturous class with Percy. Yeah, Mr. Brunner had declared that since we were doing our projects together,we were to have classes together too. _Unbelievable._

 _Ugh,why did even thinking of him made the infamous 'butterflies' from every romantic book erupt in my stomach?_

No. I was not going to turn into one of those starry-eyed teenage girls from those sappy books. Never. In. A. Million. Years.

I gripped the straps of my backpack tightly and entered the room. Making my way quickly towards my seat,I sat down, noticing that he was late. _Again._

He entered just as Mr. Brunner was greeting us all and I almost fell off my seat when I saw his state ; a battered and bruised face,a black eye and bandaged head, plus his arm was in a sling and he was limping. Also,the way he moved made me suspect that their were a few injuries to his chest and abdomen. Despite all of that,a small,irrational part of my mind agreed that he looked handsome.

Percy winced as he sat down but quickly covered it up with a sarcastic smile. Noticing the look I was giving him, he said, "Don't worry,it's a lot more painful than it seems." Suddenly the events of the last day flooded into my mind and made me keep my head down,deciding not to answer...or question him.

But...curiosity got better of me. As always.  
"How did this happen?" I asked. "Ah, you know, gang fights,getting into trouble. The sort of things you expect me to do." , was the vague reply I received from him. I raised an eyebrow. Percy was never good at lying. I admit, he'd got a lot better these days. But,he couldn't always fool me.

 _He was hiding something._

"Percy what are you hiding?" I asked cautiously,finally getting the courage to broach that topic,the very one Percy had made clear he did not want to talk about. But,this time,I was,determined too get answers. "You keep on avoiding the subject whenever I mention it." Percy replied in a hard tone," That's because I do not want to talk about it Annabeth. Gods,get a hint." Trying to hide him from seeing how much that comment hurt me, I beg to him in a soft,pleading voice, "Percy. You know you can tell me anything. I'll never tell anyone. I swear."  
"Please, _Seaweed Brain_." I added quietly,upon seeing his face.

When I realized my mistake,I wanted to kill myself. _I'm such an idiot_ , I slapped my forehead mentally. But it was all too late. Percy had already heard.

 _"Seaweed Brain_?" He asked, his voice so low that I almost missed it,the expression on his face unreadable. "Yeah,well,it slipped out of my mouth." I explained timidly. "Will you tell me?" i asked _again._ "I mean,we were such good friends. We both had such good lives. What _could've_ caused you to break our friendship?" I cried desparately

Percy's face turned grim as he said,"Life doesn't always turn out as you expect it to do Annabeth. That's all I can say."

I was about to ask him what the hell he meant by that but shut my mouth quickly as Mr. Brunner asked me,"Ms. Chase,would you _please_ care to answer my question?" in an exasperated shit,I was in trouble. "Uhh,question sir?" I stood up,embarrassed. "Yes,Ms. Chase" he explained "I've already asked you twice, What were the causes of the downfall of Sparta?" I ignored the snickers,blushing even more as I searched for the answer in my head. I knew I had read it somewhere. Aha,I remembered and rambled off the answer word-to-word from the book -  
"In its zeal to solidify a true empire, Sparta eventually overstepped its bounds when it captured the city of Thebes, a former ally against the Persians, without provocation. Athens, with it's rebuilt military, allied itself with Thebes, and together, they defeated the Spartans in 371 BC.  
This ended pretty much forever the Spartan control of Greece. Eventually, Sparta and the rest of the Greek city-states would be conquered and ruled by Philip of Macedon, and later, his son Alexander the Great." I said it all in one breath and took a deep breath once I finished. "Nerd" I heard someone whisper behind me but I ignored it . I was used to it anyways."Very good, Ms. Chase,but don't let me catch you talking again." Mr. Brunner said as the bell rang.

I sat down after mumbling a quick apology and turned towards my partner. But before I could say anything, Chiron called out to us, "Annabeth, Percy, can I have a word with you two please?" I sighed and went to his desk. "Yes Mr. Brunner?" I asked. "Well, I saw that you two have become pretty close with each other. "Uhh, Mr. Brunner,we actually-" I started but then went silent. What could I even call my relationship with Percy? We were best friends,then we hated each other,he became a frickin' gang leader, and now- I wasn't even sure about what he was to me. Fortunately, Percy came to my rescue,his words braking my heart in the process. "No,actually Mr. Brunner, I hate Annabeth and she finds me incredibly handsome. Right Annie?" He winked at me. Chiron frowned. "You see, Percy, I have known both of you for a long time outside of school. And I know both of your life stories. Well," he paused,glancing at Percy, "most of it,anyways." This came as a shock to me. I did not Chiron had known Percy outside of school. I looked at Percy,wanting to see how he was taking the news.

His face had turned a sickly white and he looked...scared. He was standing as still as a statue. Suddenly, as if returning to his senses ,he slammed his fist on the table. "You are not going say a word about it to anybody,you understand?" He roared at Chiron. And without another word,he left the room,slamming the door behind him.

Chiron looked at the door sadly while I stood shell-shocked. Finally he said, "Don't judge him too harshly Annabeth. He's had a hard life. Bit remember,everything happens for a reason." And with that,he left the room too,leaving me standing alone.

* * *

 **let me know what u thought and if anybody caught a b99 reference here!**

 **oh and potterhead...yes i do**

 **love,**

 **ava**


	10. Just an Author's Note

**Author's Note**

 **Hello everyone,just so u know,I'll be off the grid from 26th to 30th since I'm gonna go trekking...so I probably won't be able to post anything during that time...i wish to post a chapter on 31st night...but I don't know if that'll be possible...anyway I was just thinking... I mean I know this story is going okay...but not sure if I'm going to fast...so I want a beta..so if anyone out there is interested...pls pm me as soon as u can...I'm gonna wait for five days...and if I still don't get any responses,I will post a chapter on my own. If I get multiple responses,I will have some kind of a contest...I'm not sure...and for the rest of u reading this...the next chapter will probably be out on new year's eve according to my country's time...for now...bubbye...have fun during Christmas...**  
 **Yours,**  
 **Ava**

 **P.S.- And to answer Potterhead's question, Yes,I am. How did u know?**

 **Love ya all...**


	11. He Rescues Her

**Hey ppl, turns out that i'm not dead...yeahhh...i'm sorry**

 **HOLY SHIT….32 reviews and 6000 views! I literally am screaming right now…thank u so much everyone…THANK U SO MUUUUCHHH!**

 **Well my phone still hasn't been repaired…yeah, it sucks….i'm currently typing this on my dad's computer in secret...(they dnt know I'm writing a story on fanfiction….shhh)…anyway, I have a question for u all…u ppl have read all my chapters….my author's notes and everything…..and I just wanna ask…..can u tell me one fact u know abt me….u can either pm me or reply in review form…i dnt mind...anyways,here are my replies to all those who reviewed:-**

 **Anonymous:- yeah spider-man's gr8...i really cried when he got dusted/vaporized in infinity war...:( :(...but ofc...he'll come back...He Has To...HE HAAASSSS TOOOO...he will...won't he?)**

 **Guest:- he does suck...but if it wasn't for peter...tris would have died in insurgent...(fat lot of good that did...she did die in the end after all)**

 **potterhead:- thank u so much for the reviews. and no, i deleted the last chap. since i felt that i was going too fast.**

 **LordKosu:- thank u for reviewing**

 **Antisocial Idiot:- an amazing person...thank u for staying wid me since the beginning**

 **Policorninjpoo:- You have reviewed on practically every chap of my story and u have no idea how happy it makes me...**

 **nihal27 and maskkaho...thank u both for reviewing...**

 **DauntlessProdigy:- it was brilliant...we had to walk for 20 km each day with a 8 kg rucksack on our back and blisters on feet...and at night we had to sleep on dirty floors...it was _perfect_ (seriously...its not sarcasm)**

 **okay...well...let's get on with the story...here u go...**

* * *

 _"The worst things in life come free to us." - Ed Sheeran_

 _"You don't know, oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful"- One Direction_

Percy

I ran a hand through my hair as I walked back to the hell-hole i called home after making a stop at the Superstore to by some cans of beer for Gabe. (I was going to be eighteen next month,but I still had a fake I.D., that,surprisingly,worked pretty well.) My initial anger at Mr. Brunner had faded and had now been replaced by panic. He was the only one who knew about Gabe. What if he told everyone about my secret? How would everyone react to that? How would _Gabe_ react to that?

 _How would Annabeth react to that?_

I shook my head, _r_ _elax Percy, he's not gonna tell. He promised, remember?_ I thought, trying to assure myself.

 _And since when do you care so much about what Annabeth thinks anyway?_ a tiny voice in the back of my mind whispered.

 _Shut up_ , I growled. Great, now I'm having a conversation with my brain. _I don't care._

 _Or do you?_

 _No, I don't._

 _Yes, you do._

 _Nope, not at all._ But, even at that moment, my mind strayed to that blonde genius who happened to be my ex-best friend.

 _You like her._

That made me stop dead in my track. _What?_

It wasn't a question. It was my brain affirming something that I hadn't even realized.

I couldn't. I couldn't like the girl whom I had hurt. I couldn't like the girl I bullied everyday. I couldn't like the girl who was rich and sophesticated and brilliant and beautiful...and had made it quite clear that she didn't like me.

I didn't deserve someone like her.

My thoughts were, however, interrupted by the sound of muffled cries and the rustle of clothes coming from an alley near me.

Curious, I inched closer peeped into the alley. At first,I couldn't see anything because of the dark. But, slowly my eyes adjusted to the lack of light and what I saw then froze my blood.

It was Luke Castellan, pinning a writhing,crying girl against the wall forcefully as he kissed a spot right above her chest. And it wasn't just any girl.

 _It looked like Luke Castellan was about to rape Annabeth Chase._

* * *

I don't know where the sudden anger came from but one moment I was at the end of the alley and the next I was pulling Luke off her.

"You bastard" I growled, holding him by his collar, "The least you can do is show some respect to a girl."

Luke was whimpering, and suddenly I saw red. This scoundrel had violated so many girls. He had hurt Annabeth, he had made her _cry_. The thought fueled my anger and I lashed out at him. Punching him square on the nose, I caught him by surprise. And I could have done a lot worse to him if it wasn't for Annabeth.

"Percy" she cried,her voice breaking "stop!" Her tone was like a kick to the gut, a reminder that brought me back to the world and I stopped. Pulling Luke up to his feet, I whispered in a venomous tone, "If you ever think of hurting another girl like that, I'll personally make sure to turn your life into a living hell."

"Leave" I spat,letting go of him and Luke started to run, tripping over his feet in a hurry to get away from me.

I turned back to Annabeth, who was sitting with her back pressed against the wall, holding her knees close to her chest and her eyes wide with fear.

I bristled with anger. Luke had _scared_ Annabeth.

But when I held my hand out to help her up, she backed away from me.

That was when I realised. She wasn't afraid of _Luke_ right now.

 _Shit. I had messed up again._

"Oh Annabeth. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to -mmumph" I was cut off as she stood up and hugged me - wrapping her arms around my chest tightly,burying her face into my chest,her body shaking with sobs that she was holding back for so long.

"Thank you" she whispered into my chest "But don't you _dare_ scare me like that ever again!"

But I was only half-hearing what she was saying. My brain kept on thinking how good her hair smelled and how _perfectly_ we both fit together. The way her head fit into the crook of my neck was similar to two puzzle pieces - both made to fit only one another, and no other piece.

But then of course, reality crashed in, and we both seem to realize how _wrong_ this was and we both pulled away. Annabeth's face redder than a fire hydrant. I was sure mine wasn't better. _Damn it Jackson, you're supposed be smooth around a girl. Pull yourself together, dammit !_

"Well,um,I think I should go" Annabeth stuttered adorably. She looked up to me, her beautiful grey eyes full of gratitude, "Thank you,Percy"

I liked the way she said my name. But I managed to regain my composure. "Anytime Annabeth" I said smiling down at her. A real,genuine smile for once.

* * *

TIME LAPSE

Hours later, I sat on my bed. My back still throbbed where Gabe had hit me with his belt. But I wasn't worried about that. The thing I was worried about was what my mind had been telling me since after I had rescued Annabeth from Luke, and what it was whispering to me even now.

 _You can't ignore it forever,you know._

* * *

 **yeah,crappy chap, i know, but i was in a hurry to finish this all for u...am soooo sooo sorry for the long wait...  
love,  
Ava**


End file.
